Star Wars Attack of the Clones! take 2
by AMEDASANI
Summary: Anakin's mother was never taken by the tuskan raiders. How does his life turn out because of this. Our story starts on the moisture farm of Cliegg Lars.
1. Default Chapter

This is my story. I own the plot but not the characters. Those unfortunately belong to a one Mr. George Lucas.

Summery: What if Anakin's mother hadn't been captured by the Tuskan Raiders. We start off when Padme and Anakin land at the moisture farm.

"Welcome. I am C" the protocal droid started but was interrupted by Anakin. "3PO" Anakin asked.

"Oh, the maker. Master Annie, and Miss Padme too" he said.

"Hello 3PO" Padme said.

"Is my mother here" Anakin asked.

"Oh, we should go inside" he said and led them slowly into the moisture farm.

"Master I welcome to most welcome guests" 3PO said and led them down into the moisture farm work area.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker" Anakin said.

"Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend Beru" said a boy about Anakins age.

"I'm Padme" Padme offered. Owen nodded toward her.

"I guess I'm your step brother" he said to Anakin.

"I'm looking for my mother. Is she here" Anakin asked.

"Not at the moment" a man said walking toward them.

"Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife" he said.

"Where is she" Anakin asked.

"She went to town this morning" he said.

"I didn't see her" Anakin put in. She must have been on her way home then" Owen said.

"Will she be back soon" Anakin asked hopefully.

"She should be here in a few hours" Beru told him.

"Come wait inside" Cliegg said. Anakin and Padme followed them down into the underground home that was normal for moisture farms. After a few hours of talking they heard something.

"Mom" Anakin said and stood. She was screaming.

"Help, Cliegg, Owen help" they heard her shout. Anakin and the other 2 men rushed out. Anakin whipped out his light saber running up the steps and in a blaze it had cut through 6 sand people. He fought off the other 10 and his light saber switched off. He looked at his mother.

"Annie" she asked. "Hi mom" he said and she rushed to him.

"Oh Annie it is you" she said and hugged him tightly.

"How my precious sweet boy" she said and almost started to cry.

"It's okay mom" he said and hugged her tightly too.

"Lets go in before more sand people arrive" Owen said and they all went back inside.

"Oh, Padme" Shmi said and hugged Padme too.

"Oh how I've dreamed you would come back Annie. I missed you so" Shmi stated.

"I missed you too mom" Anakin said.

"Tell me all about your training and adventure's" Shmi said. Anakin launched into the story of all that had happened after he had left the sandy dessert plant of Tattoine.

"Sounds dangerous. I'm so very proud of you" Shmi said and hugged him again.

"Why don't you boys get friendly while we make some dinner" Shmi said and led Padme into the kitchen where Beru was already starting to cook. There was an awkward silence until Anakin spoke.

"I'll help out best I can while I'm here. I fix anything" Anakin said.

"You help will be greatly appreciated" Cliegg said.

"Yes it will. I'm having some trouble with the vaporators" Owen added.

"If you show me to them I might be able to fix them before dinner" Anakin said. Owen got up and led Anakin out to the vaporators. Do you have any tools" Anakin asked.

"In the basement" Owen said and went to get them.

"Don't bother" Anakin said and held his hand out toward the basement. Within a few seconds the tool box came floating to them. It set down on the ground and opened.

"The good part about training to be a Jedi" Anakin told Owen

"Is that when your master is not around you can do almost anything you want unless on assignment which I am" he said.

"You're on an assignment on Tattoine. But the republic doesn't exist out here" Owen said as he watched Anakin begin work on the vaporator.

"I'm protecting Senator Amidala aka Padme" Anakin said and picked up another tool.

"Dinner" Shmi called through the door.

"Done" Anakin said and put the tools he had used back into the box. With a wave of his hand the box went back down stairs and they went into the house. They sat around the table and as Shmi reached for the drink Anakin stopped her. Wanting to show off for his mother he looked at the pitcher and 6 spouts of the bluish liquid shot out and landed in everyone's cups. Bits and pieces of food went flying onto the plates as well and Shmi beamed proudly at her son.

"Qui-Gon was right. You do have great power" she said.

"How is Qui-Gon. He is training you like he said is he not" Shmi said.

"Actually Qui-Gon died shortly after we left. I left that out of the story so I didn't worry you" Anakin said.

"Who is training you" Shmi asked. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was Master Qui-Gon's padawon and after Master Qui-Gon was killed Obi-Wan defeated Darth Maul and became a master jedi so he started to train me" Anakin said and with that said they all began to eat.

"Don't you need to train" Owen asked him after dinner. "Probably. Any one got a blaster" he asked.

"There's some on the ship" Padme said.

"Is there a drone on there" Anakin asked.

"Probably" Padme said.

"Could you go look so I can meditate" Anakin asked.

"You meditate" Owen asked and almost laughed.

"Yes I do. All Jedi and padawon's do. As for as I know the initiate's meditate too. It calms you and brings your senses together. You can see the past, present, and future" Anakin said. Owen's grin was whipped from his face.

"Sure. I'll go now" she said.

"Be careful" Anakin told her and she went to get it. He followed her into the yard and sat down cross legged on a rock. He closed his eye's and shut everything out as he began his meditation period. He felt her come back and opened his eye's.

"Thanks" Anakin said.

"I brought back 2 laser guns so you would have a challenge" she said.

"Set them to low power just incase I miss 1" he told her and she followed his instructions.

"Mind if we watch" Shmi asked.

"Not at all" Anakin said and tossed the other blaster to Owen.

"Fire at me when I start" he told him and Owen nodded. Anakin's light saber lit up in a blaze of blue and the drone began firing. Following Padme's example Owen began firing at Anakin too. The light saber twirled but instead of deflecting the shots it absorbed them. When the blasters ran out of lasers and the drone tired out Anakin stopped.

"That was" his mother started.

"Shh" Anakin said not meaning to be rude. He looked around.

"Hear that" he asked quietly.

"Banthas" Beru said slightly frightened.

"The sand people would dare come back here after they surly found out about me" Anakin said.

"I don't know. They're not familier with Jedi" Cliegg said.

"The ship" Anakin and Padme said together.

"R2's on it" Padme said.

"You stay here we'll go" Anakin told the rest and he and Padme sprinted out of the moisture farm and into the open area. There were bantha's alright and lots of them. They ran for the ship and climbed aboard.

"R2" Padme called. They heard his beeping from another room and he rolled in.

"Put the shields up" Anakin told him. He rolled back into the cockpit and he felt the shields go up.

"Good, stay here alright. We're going back to the moisture farm. Close the ramp once were off and I'll call you over the com when we need to get back on. Keep the shields up" Anakin told him. Padme grabbed some more blasters and they hurried down the ramp. R2 put the ramp up and they hurried back to the moisture farm as the sand people fired at them. Anakin blocked the shots with his light saber until they made it back into the moisture farm.

"Here. We'll sleep with these tonight" padme said and tossed a blaster each to Beru, Owen, and Cliegg.

"I'll sense the danger before there is any and I'll wake you up if there is reason to worry" Anakin said.

"I'm not sure" Owen said.

"I know you're not sure but you'll have to respect the 10 years of training I've had" Anakin said.

"Trust him. He will not let anything happen" Shmi said and placed a hand on Owen's shoulder.

"Alright mom. For your sake I'll trust him" Owen said and kissed her cheek before taking Beru inside.

"Why doesn't he like me" Anakin asked his mom after everyone had gone inside.

"I think he's just become a little protective of me and he doesn't approve of you being gone for 10 years and finally showing up" she said.

"I came as soon as I could. Master and I were always on missions. We were close to you many times but he wouldn't let me land the ship and see you" Anakin said and looked up at the stars.

"I understand it's just Owen has grown up on Tattione in this moisture farm and he doesn't approve of Jedi very much. After all my story's about you and how wonderful you are and how happy I was you had this chance he softened a little but he's a good man just like you. Give him a chance" Shmi said.

"Alright mom" Anakin said and looked at her.

"10 years of Jedi training and you are still the sweet child I knew 10 years ago. You always will be and don't forget that. Qui-Gon told me that with you leaving at such an old age to begin your training it would be more tempting for you to join the dark side" Shmi said.

"It is mom but thinking of you helped her realize that the dark side doesn't accomplish anything just like Watto" Anakin said and they shared a laugh.

"I haven't laughed like that in years Anakin" she said.

"When Padme and I were on Naboo I met her nieces. They are the sweetest kids. I remember the fun times we would have like they do" Anakin said.

"They told me you were pretty cute Anakin" Padme said coming up the stairs.

"Is that why they were blushing? I had a feeling" Anakin said and they all laughed quietly.

"They are sweet aren't they. I only hope I can have kids that sweet someday" Padme said.

"You will honey. Don't worry" Shmi said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I'll go to bed now. Good night" she said and kissed Anakin on the cheek before going inside the house.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's more story. Tell me if it's good or not. Just if it's bad then don't even review. I don't care about you who think it's bad I only care about you people who think it's good.

"Anakin what are we going to do. We can't stay here forever. We will need to go back to Naboo" Padme said after she was sure Shmi was out of ear shot.

"I know. All this is very troubling. I think we should bring them with us" Anakin said.

"Who" Padme asked.

"Dad, Owen, Beru and mom" Anakin said surprised that he even called Cliegg dad. Neither noticed Owen standing near the door.

"To Naboo" Padme asked.

"Why not. I'm sure mom would love it and these people have probably never seen anything but this sand. I told you before that I hate it and I'm sure they do to. Naboo would be a beautiful place for them" Anakin said.

"I don't know Anakin, the queen" Padme started.

"Padme, think about what you are saying. If your only family lived on a planet like this wouldn't you want to take them somewhere beautiful" Anakin asked.

"Of course. I'm sure that the queen would be happy to accept them as new citizens. But first they have to agree" Padme said. Owen having heard all of this was thrilled with the idea of leaving the sandy planet. He hurried back inside to tell the others.

"Owen" Anakin whispered as he felt Owen's presence sneak behind him and back into the house.

"What was that" Padme asked.

"Owen heard us talking. By the time we get back inside the rest will know" Anakin said and in a swirl of robes he had turned and Padme followed him into the house.

"Is it true" Beru asked who was usually quite and seemed quiete content to live on the sand filled planet.

"Is what true" Anakin asked and Padme looked at him.

"You are going to take us to Naboo and get us off the rock" Owen asked.

"If you wish" Anakin asked.

"That would be wonderful" Beru said and threw her arms around Anakin hugging him. Anakin embraced her hugging her like the sister she soon would be. Padme's face showed a sign of jealosy and Anakin looked at her curiously. She looked away as Owen and Cliegg shook his hand and Shmi held him for the longest time.

"When do we leave" she asked.

"As soon as possible. I need to get the senator back to Naboo and back into a safe place. We have some time for you to settle things with the neighbors about the farm but the sooner the better" Anakin said crossing his arms.

"Tomorrow I will make arrangements with the neighbors about the farm and we will pack up our things" Cliegg said.

"Don't bother with your clothes. They will be far to different than the clothes of the Naboo. We can get you some clothes when we get there" Anakin said.

"Beru can borrow some of my things, we are about the same size and when we get to Naboo, Shmi can probably borrow some things of Sola's or my mothers" Padme said. The girls giggled in the childlike way.

"Sorry to say I can't lend you anything Owen. I have only the clothes on my back for my other things are at the temple" Anakin said.

"Not a problem" Owen said.

"You can probably borrow some things of my brother-in-law's and fathers" Padme stepped in.

"That would be most appreciated. Thank-you. So tomorrow I will visit the neighbors and we can leave" Cliegg said.

"I suggest we all get some sleep. The bantha's will keep us up at different times" Anakin said and they all went to their own sleeping area's. Anakin stayed awake for a few hours listening for Bantha's. He heard them shuffling and taking to each other for a long while until it stopped. He looked up sensing the Tuskan Raiders approaching.

"Padme, wake up. They're coming" Anakin said. She rubbed the sleep from her eye's and grabbed her blaster. Anakin put the hood of his robe up and Padme slipped into her black night robe blaster in hand.

"Follow me, but stay silent. Do what I tell you, I don't want anything happening to you" Anakin said. She nodded and followed him stealthily out of the house. They crept through the shadow's and to the part of the moisture farm the Tuskan Raiders were starting onto. In a blaze of green Anakin's light saber hummed to life. He and Padme dashed out of their hiding place. Anakin's blade make quick work of all but 1 Tuskan Raider.

"You go tell your people that a Jedi is staying in this residence and that he can sense everything that you are doing on other moisture farms and that if you decide to come back to this farm or any other I will kill you to protect these people" Anakin told the Raider in it's own tongue. You could hear a fear in the Raiders voice as he ran away back to his camp.

"What did you tell him" Padme asked.

"I would kill him and his people to protect all the neighbors and the people here so they better get out of here" Anakin said.

"Anything else" Padme asked as they went back to the house.

"That there was a Jedi staying here and not to underestimate my power" he said as they went into the house.

"What happened" Owen asked stumbling out of his room throwing on a shirt.

"Tuskan Raiders. They won't be coming back don't worry" Anakin said and took his robe off.

"Go back to sleep" Padme said gently countering Anakin's stiffness. Owen looked at them and then went back into his room.

"Night Anakin" Padme said and took her won robe off. She climbed into her sleeping bag like bed and went to sleep. Anakin sat down next to her on his own makeshift bed and watched her for a while before going to sleep. He woke to his mother sitting over him.

"Mom, what are you doing" he asked.

"Padme's gone" she said.

"What do you mean gone" he asked.

"I mean I woke up this morning and she wasn't here. I looked around the farm and she's not here" she said. He stood up and raced up the steps his mother following him as he took them 2 at a time. He stood outside his shirt flapping in the wind as he looked around. He used the force to search the area and relaxed when he sensed her coming back.

"She's fine mom. She's coming back" Anakin said.

"Oh, thank goodness. I'll have to have some words with her when she arrives but for now I must go wake Cliegg" she said and went back into the house. Anakin stayed outside letting the wind flow through his hair and blow his padawon braid around, as the wind whipped his shirt around too. He watched Padme walk back in.

"We were worried" Anakin said.

"Sorry. I thought I'd be back before anyone woke up" Padme said.

"Well, since I am in charge of your safety senator I would like it if you would tell me where you are going so I can keep you safe" Anakin said as she neared.

"Sorry" she said and walked past him into the house for breakfast. Anakin went in and into their makeshift room to put on the rest of his clothes. He slid his tunic over his head and picked up his utility belt. He fastened it quickly and checked his tools and his light saber making sure they were in the right place.

It wouldn't be the 1st time he had put it on back words and that would be a problem. He walked out running his hands through his hair to tidy it a little. Shmi walked up with a comb and began to pull it through his hair.

"Mom" Anakin said swatting the comb away.

"Alright I'll let you do it" she said and smiled. Anakin took the comb and ran it through his hair.

"I've been meaning to ask" Cliegg said to him as he sat down.

"Yeah dad" Anakin said surprising everybody. Cliegg looked at Shmi and she smiled nodding her head.

"What is the braid for" he asked.

"This, oh this is the padawon braid that tells you who is a padawon, a youngling, an initiate, or a knight, or master" Anakin said.

"What's the difference" Owen asked.

"Initiate's who are the babies and small children brought to the temple to begin the life of a Jedi have a small braid behind their left ear. A youngling has a braid behind each ear. A padawon learner like myself has a single braid behind the right ear, Knight's and Master's don't have braids" Anakin said.

"What about the length and colored bands" Beru asked. "The colored bands signify the level of learning the padawon I sat. In other words the amount of training they have had and how good they are" Anakin told her

"Depending on how old they are and also what level of training they are at the braid will be longer or shorter depending on how many colored bands you have".

"So what do the colors mean" Shmi asked curious as to how her son was living and where he was in his training.

"Purple which is the top" Anakin said and fingered the top purple band

"Means that they can meditate. Orange means that they have mastered the excersices, red means they have the ability to use a light saber. Yellow means they can communicate and sense people and things through the force" Anakin said as he fingered each of the colored bands and moved down the line.

"What about blue" Beru asked.

"Blue means they have mastered the light saber technique. You can only get it from 1 master. Master Yoda, who teaches the younglings technique's and puts the older padawon's to the test to see how good they are. Only if you pass his test can you get a blue band" Anakin said.

"I heard there was a green band too. Why don't you have 1" Owen asked. Anakin looked down and picked at his food with his fork.

"That is awarded by the master when he feels the padawon is ready to take the trails" Anakin said. They looked at each other and Owen was about to say something but Padme hushed him with 1 look.

"I've gotten over it. Obi-Wan just doesn't see it yet" Anakin said and looked up.

"it's okay really" he said and they began moving around again. They finished breakfast.

"I'll go with dad to the neighbors. We'll be back for lunch and then we can go" Owen said to Anakin.

"Be careful out there. I'll stay here with the girls. Take care Owen" Anakin said and patted him on the shoulder before he turned to leave. Anakin went back into the house where the woman were cleaning up from breakfast.

"I'm glad you are getting along so well" Shmi said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm happy that you're happy. Let me do this" Anakin said and raised his hand toward the sink and dishes. The dishes and towels the girls were holding floated out their hands and the dished did themselves and dried themselves before going into the cabinets in a matter of minutes.

"If Obi-Wan caught me doing this he would be very, very angry" Anakin said with a smile. They heard a beeping from outside the door.

"That would be R2" Anakin said and went outside.

"Oh, master Annie he say's he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Does that mean something to you" 3PO asked as Anakin emerged from the house.

"oh, no. I'm in for it this time" Anakin said.

"Don't worry Anakin, I'm a smooth liar" Padme said.

"Go ahead R2" she told the little droid. Obi-Wan's holographic figure appeared before them.

"Anakin, what in the blue blazes are you doing on Tattoine. You were supposed to stay on Naboo with Senator Amidala" Obi-Wan said strictly.

"Hello Master Obi-Wan" Padme said coming into view.

"Senator Amidala" Obi-Wan said and bowed before her.

"I am sorry for the confusion but Anakin was only trying to protect me. We are leaving for Naboo again today after Owen and Cliegg get back" Padme said.

"Anakin, who is Owen, and Cliegg" Obi-Wan asked.

"Owen is my step brother, and Cliegg is my step father. My mother is here as well along with Owen's girlfriend Beru" Anakin said.

"What are you doing on Tattione" Obi-Wan asked trying not to sound angry.

"Hello Obi-Wan. Thank-you for taking such good care of my son" Shmi said coming into view.

"Oh, it was no problem Miss Skywalker. Anakin is a fabulous student and will make a great Jedi some day" Obi-Wan said and upon hearing this Anakin put his head down.

"Call me when you get to Naboo. We will discuss this later" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes master" Anakin said and R2 turned it off. Cliegg and Owen came into view within the next hour and they boarded the ship.

"This is so exciting" Beru said.

"You will love Naboo Beru. It's absolutely beautiful" Padme said as she sat in the control seats with Anakin. They pressed some buttons as everybody got buckled in and they lifted off the ground.

"You all set 3PO" Anakin asked.

"I am not very interested in flying you know that Master Annie. Would you mind if I shut down for the flight" he asked.

"No, go ahead" Anakin said.

"We're leaving the atmosphere" Padme said.

"Sit back" Anakin told the rest. They pressed some buttons and they cleared it. When they were far enough away Padme plugged the coordinates for Naboo into the computer and Anakin sent them into into Hyper space. He unbuckled.

"Come on, we'll have some lunch" he said.

"Shouldn't we stay here" Beru asked.

"No, it's alright. The computer will get us there" Anakin said and he left only to come back with some of the heated space food.

"It's not the best but it's better than some food" Anakin said and began to suck on 1 of the tubes that contained the meal. The others followed his example and soon they were nearing Naboo. Anakin brought them out of hyperspace and they landed in docking bay 7.

"Senator. The queen wishes your presence along with your Jedi protector" a guard said.

"Thank-you" she said.

"Come, we must get you some clothes before going to the queen" Padme said to the others. She led them to the palace and to her room.

"Captain, I need you to find some clothes that would suitable for these men to wear to go before the queen. Please hurry" she said.

"Right away" the guard said and left.

"Now, lets see Beru I think this will look good on you" Padme said and set an outfit on her bed.

"Shmi, this should fit you" she said and pulled another outfit out. Padme's handmaidens hurried in and took up the dresses before leading Beru and Shmi into another room. Anakin, Owen, and Cliegg were shuffled out so Padme could change. When they came out each of the ladies was stunning.

"I found some clothes Senator" the guard said and hurried up. He passed them to Owen and Cliegg. They were shuffled into another room where they changed.

"Come, we should hurry" Padme said as they emerged with their hair freshly brushed and looking neat and tidy. Anakin walked next to Padme as the rest followed. He was wearing his normal robes with his arms crossed in front of him. They made it to the throne room doors and a guard opened them.

"You majesty. Senator Padme Amidala and her Jedi protector padawon Anakin Skywalker. Announcing their guests Shmi Skywalker Lars, Cliegg Lars, Owen Lars, and Beru Lars" the guard said.

"Welcome to the planet of Naboo and welcome to the planet" the queen said in her powerful voice rising.

"Senator Amidala. It is good to see you again. You are well" she asked.

"Yes your majesty. My protector is doing a fine job" she said.

"Good. We have much to discuss. I will have some ladies lead your guests around Naboo while we talk. Padawon Skywalker, you have a visiter in that room there" the queen said. Anakin bowed to her and thanked her before making sure that the others would be fine. He bowed again and walked out. He opened the door of the a joining room and found Obi-Wan and Mace Windu along with Yoda and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Whatever I have done this time I am truly sorry" Anakin said bowing before them.

"Don't worry Anakin you have done nothing wrong" Obi-Wan said.

"I am sorry I didn't call you when we arrived, We were in a bit of a rush" Anakin said.

"No worries" Obi-Wan said. Anakin looked disbelieving. His master was never one to disregard an order.

"Master are felling alright" Anakin asked.

"Better than ever young padawon. Master's Yoda, Windu, Mundi, and myself have something we wish to give you" Obi-Wan said. Anakin simply nodded. From the folds of his robe Master Windu pulled out a green thread and handed it to Obi-Wan who folded it into a smaller piece doubling it. As he walked toward him Anakin knew what was happening and why the other 3 masters were there. Obi-Wan took Anakin's padawon braid into his hand and wrapped the green thread around it.

"Really master" Anakin asked his after he had finished.

"Really. You have been a wonderful student and will make an awesome Jedi Knight. The things you have been through have been harder than the trials could ever be. The only thing I needed to know was how you would handle your emotions on a mission by your self. After your job protecting the senator is done we will go to the temple and you will take the trials. In the mean time everyone will know and respect you for whet you truly are. A powerful and gifted Jedi padawon about to take the trails" Obi-Wan said.

"Thank-you master" Anakin said.

"Anakin you have done well. I admit the council had it's doubts when you started your training but seeing how you have delt with your hardships we believe now we made the right choice to allow you to be trained by Obi-Wan" Mace said.

"We wish you will in the rest of your mission and good luck in the trials" Ki-Adi said.

"Do well. you will. No doubt do I have" Yoda said.

"Thank-you again master" Anakin said and bowed.

"Come Anakin I wish to meet your family" Obi-Wan said. "I too wish to meet them" Mace said. "And me" Yoda added. "I must get back to the temple" Ki-Adi said and departed leaving them together. They went into the throne room to find them still there.

"Mom" Anakin called from across it. Shmi turned around and smiled. The groups met half way and Shmi noticed the extra colored band.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Anakin" she said and hugged him. The other noticed it as well and Beru hugged him as Owen and Cliegg shook his hand.

"Mom, this is my master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Mace Windu, and Master Yoda from the Jedi council. Master's this is my mother Shmi Skywalker Lars, my step father Cliegg Lars, my step brother Owen Lars and his soon to be wife Beru" Anakin said introducing the groups. They shook hands.

"It is an honor to be in the presence of council members" Owen said

"Isn't it" he asked Anakin quietly and Anakin saw the masters smirk. Anakin nodded and smiled.

"It is an honor to meet to the mother of such a fine young man" Mace said to Shmi.

"Well I only raised him for 10 years. Master Obi-Wan did the rest" Shmi said and put her hand's on Anakin's shoulders.

"Oh mom" Anakin said sensing a motherly brag fest coming on. Sure enough she started into the story of him in diapers.

"Mom, mom" Anakin said interrupting her.

"Sorry Annie" she said. He smiled and they walked around with the council members until Padme got out of her meeting.

"Since I am not needed here I will depart. Senator, I bid you a farewell" Mace said and bowed to her before walking out.

"The queen had informed me that my family is anxious to see me. May we visit them" Padme asked Obi-Wan.

"Don't ask me. I am not the head of your security m'lady. Ask the soon to be Jedi Master. My young padawon" Obi-Wan said.

"That is wonderful news. Congratulations" Padme said to Anakin.

"Thank-you m'lady. I don't see why you can't see your family" he said.

"Good. We will go now" she said and led them outside. Obi-Wan held Anakin back for a minute.

"I must depart. You are doing a good job with security. I have mush faith in you. I will return for you when I have delt with Dooku" Obi-Wan said.

"So it was Dooku" Anakin said.

"Yes it was. It should only take a few days maybe a week. Master Windu and I are going and Ki-Adi-Mundi will be joining us there. Together we will capture Dooku and your mission will be over" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes master. I shall keep her safe for the time being. May the force be with you" Anakin said as he turned away.

"May the force also be with you padawon" Obi-Wan said and walked away. Anakin hurried to catch up with the group and fell into step beside Padme.

"I can't wait to see them again. It's been only a few weeks but I miss them" she said.

"I understand. I missed my mother terribly" Anakin said.

"Yes but you hadn't seen her for 10 years" Padme put in.

"What I meant was it's only natural to miss your family. Exspecially with nieces as cute as yours" Anakin said and they shared a laugh. They headed down streets and finally got to the house.

"Aunt Padme, Aunt Padme" her nieces called and ran to hug her.

"Hello" Padme said and bent down to hug them. The girls giggled at the sight of Anakin again and smiled when they saw Owen. The turned and giggled blushing bright red as they ran back into the house.

"Those were my nieces, Ryoo, and Pooja" Padme said.

"Cute kids" Owen said to Padme.

"Aren't they" Padme said and the girls all smiled remembering being that age.

"Padme" Sola called from the door. She came down the steps and hugged Padme before hugging Anakin.

"Good to see you again" she said to him.

"Good to see you too" Anakin said.

"Everything is well I hope. She's not in danger" she asked him.

"Not at the moment. My master is going to a planet with some council members to capture her assassin and she will then be safe" Anakin said.

"Good. Come inside. I'm sure mom and dad want to see you" Sola said to Padme. She led them inside were formal introductions took place.

"This is my mother Shmi Skywalker Lars, my step father, Cliegg, my step brother Owen, and his wife, my step sister-in-law Beru" Anakin said to Padme's family.

"It's wonderful to meet you. I am seeing you are quite uncomfortable in suck elabarate gowns that are no doubt orur daughters. Perhaps you would like to change" her mother asked.

"Oh, right. Come on. Mom can Shmi borrow some of your clothes until she can get her own" Padme asked.

"Sure" she said and the girls including Sola and the children followed them down a hall. Anakin, Owen, Cliegg, Sola's husband, and Padme's father were left in the living room.

"Is she in any danger" Padme's father asked.

"My master and some council members are going to capture the assassin as we speak. She will be perfectly safe in a matter of days" Anakin said.

"That's good news" Sola's husband put in.

"Very good news" Anakin added.

"So, where do you live" Padme's father asked Cliegg and Owen.

"We used to live on Tattoine. That's were Owen and Beru grew up. I met Shmi there about 5 years after Anakin left to train. He came back a few days ago looking for her and brought us here. Your daughter is being very kind in helping us look for a place to live" Cliegg said.

"She is very kind. She goes out of her way to help people and is always so busy" Sola's husband put in for his father-in-law and he nodded in agreement.

"I agree. She has been far too kind to me while I have been assigned to protect her" Anakin said "We should probably stop talking about her now. She's listening".

"What do you mean? How do you know" her father asked.

"I'm training to be a Jedi remember. I can sense her and she's listening. She's not to happy either" Anakin said.

"I heard that" Padme called down the hall.

"I know" Anakin called back out and they laughed.

"At least you have a sense of humor unlike those other Jedi. All stiff and never think anything is funny. It's not natural" Sola's husband said.

"Well you have to remember. The older Jedi have seen more battle and deaths than you ever will. That hardens a person and Jedi are trained to not give into their feelings so they might think something is funny but won't show it" Anakin said and they all nodded.

"Sit" Sola's husband said.

"Hey dad, Darred, can Owen and Cliegg borrow some clothes" Padme called down the hall.

"Sure" her father replied.

"Come on" Darred said and took Owen to his room. Anakin followed as Ruwee took Cliegg to his room. They all emerged dressed in normal Naboo clothes except for Anakin.

"Don't you ever want to wear other clothes" Sola asked him as they sat down for dinner.

"No" Anakin said.

"Aren't they uncomfortable" Darred asked.

"They're actually very comfortable. The robes keep out heat and coldness and they are lighter than regular clothes" Anakin said.

"I'll take your word on it" Darred said. During dinner they discussed where the Lars family would stay.

"The Lake country doesn't have anybody living on it and I'm sure the Queen wouldn't mind having extra people looking after it" Padme said.

"Then it's settled. They will stay here for the night and address the queen again tomorrow" Jobal said and they finished dinner. They set up rooms for them and went to sleep. During the commotion they had forgotten to make Anakin a room but that was alright with him. He sat outside Padme's door meditating. For him meditation was like sleep but more relaxing some how. When he felt her begin to stir in the morning he got up and went to the couch. He sat and took out his data pad. He sent a report to the council and went into the back yard.

He stood looking out at the vast expanse of land and admired the beauty of it. He would have loved growing up here. He smiled as he thought about his mother finally living on a beautiful planet. His smile widened as he saw Ryoo and Pooja up and awake and running around the yard. He smiled.

"Good morning Anakin" they said together.

"Good morning" Anakin said.

"Come play" they said happily. He grinned and began to chase them around the yard going slower than he really could until they started to chase him. Then it was a lot funner. They tackled him to the ground as he slowed and they laughed together before Padme came out.

"Come on girls breakfast is ready. You too Anakin" she called to them. He stood up and helped them off the ground as they laughed and whipped the imaginary grass stains off his tunic and pants. They headed back in for the door.

"Look at you, you are filthy. You'll need a bath after breakfast" Sola said as they sat down. Anakin smiled.

"That's another good thing about Jedi garb. It hardly ever gets dirty even through all that we do" Anakin said and they ate breakfast.


End file.
